Out in the Open
by The Real JL Rules
Summary: ONESHOT: Yaz has kept her new relationship with the Doctor secret from her family so far. But it would be a lot easier if the two women were a little more discreet...


_DISCLAIMERS/NOTES_

_1\. This is a fan fiction based on characters owned by the BBC. I DO NOT OWN THEM. This is just for fun._

_2\. This is a femslash story. If you don't like that sort of thing, you won't like this._

* * *

"Alexa, play 'Skyfall'."

"I cannot play video. You will need a television screen or monitor to watch… "

Hakim Khan rolled his eyes. "_No_," he interrupted. "I don't want to watch the film." He paused, then tried again. "Alexa, play 'Skyfall' by Adele."

"Dell is an American multinational computer technology company that… "

"Oh, _come on_!"

Sonya Khan looked up from her phone and smirked at her father's latest attempt to work the virtual assistant. It really was getting comical. "Alexa," she chuckled, "play 'Skyfall' by Adele."

A pause… then the theme song for the 23rd Bond film started. Hakim ran a hand down his face and groaned. "That's it. I give up."

His wife Najia entered from the kitchen and frowned. "Maybe if _someone_ got off her backside and taught her father how to work it properly… " She glared at Sonya, who just shrugged back.

"It couldn't be easier. You literally just _talk_ to it." She returned her gaze to her phone. "Besides, maybe if Yaz stopped by sometimes, _she_ could help. At least I'm here."

"Where _is_ Yaz?" Najia muttered. "She said she'd be back by now. She'll be late for work again."

Tutting, Sonya absently looked out the window, on the off-chance she would see her sister crossing the estate back to the flat. The sight greeting her, however, was far more than she ever expected.

She let out a gasp and almost dropped her phone. "Uh, Mum… y'know how you wanted t'know how Yaz knew that Doctor woman?"

"Yes?"

Sonya continued glaring out the window. "I think I have a good idea… " She was then joined by Najia, whose jaw literally dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God! Hakim! Hakim, come quick!"

"Whatever's the matter?" asked Hakim, who huddled alongside his wife and daughter - and too was stunned. "Oh my."

There, down below, outside the Park Hill estate, was one Yasmin Khan… in a deep embrace with a certain coat-wearing blonde woman. The proximity of their heads left nothing to the imagine.

The three just stared in shock for a beat or two, before Sonya cut the silence. "I called it! I bloody called it!"

"Language," Najia admonished, but kept her gaze on the courtyard below. Yaz and the Doctor were kissing deeply, Yaz's arms wrapped tightly around the taller woman's neck. It seemed neither realised they were in a public area - or probably just did not care. They showed no signs of slowing down. Indeed, the Doctor's hands actually pressed against Yaz's back, pulling her closer.

"Oh my God… " Najia's voice was but a whisper.

"I didn't know Yaz could hold her breath that long… " Sonya wondered.

"Must be something they teach the police… " muttered Hakim.

Perhaps it was those irreverent comments, but Najia snapped out of her state of stunned awe and lightly elbowed her husband in the arm. "OK, that's enough you too."

"Should I call them up?" asked Sonya, her hand already going to the window handle.

"No, look - they're done now." Najia inwardly grimaced at the thought of her eldest _doing_ anything like that _to_ be done with, but Yaz and her companion indeed finally separated their lips, if not their embrace. Instead they simply stared at each other. The Khan clan could make out their mouths moving, inbetween little pecks and quick return kisses.

Now Najia could not help but smile. She too knew something was going on with Yaz and her odd friend, and was frankly rather smug that her initial queries about them "seeing eachother" were clearly _bang-on_. At the same time, of course, her maternal instincts kicked in and she instantly wanted to know _everything_ about her daughter's new partner. New… girlfriend.

Even Sonya could not help the wide grin crossing her face. She traded barbs with her sister frequently, but deep down loved her deeply, and was pleased Yaz found happiness. Of course, just like Najia, there was an element of smugness in Sonya, too.

"You're right," said Hakim. "Let's give them some privacy. Yaz'll be up in a minute, I'm su… " He could not even finish the sentence, as when it seemed the two women below were about to part, Yaz got about a foot away before the Doctor - hand still locked in the policewoman's - pulled her back and the two crushed their mouths together again.

"You sure about that, Dad?" Sonya sniggered. "Ten quid says they start boning right there."

"_Sonya_!" cried Najia, who actually moved her second daughter's phone up into her line of sight so the teen could not see the tonsil tennis which resumed before them. In a truly rare occurrence, Sonya actually pushed her _own_ phone away.

"This is getting extremely uncomfortable," Hakim mumbled. He too went to open the window, but Najia stopped him.

"Don't, you'll just embarrass them," Najia warned. "They've stopped properly now, see?" After a few more quick kisses and words - and more kisses - Yaz and the Doctor finally slipped away from each other. Still, it was clear it was not without reluctance. "Besides," Najia said, hoping to lighten the situation, "you know how it is. When you first start seeing someone you can't keep your hands off eachother. Remember, Hakim, when we were… "

"Oh, _gross_!" Sonya shrieked. "Don't even _go_ there!"

Yaz by now was out of sight, having begun the journey to the Khan flat. The Doctor meanwhile, stood on the same spot, waving eagerly.

"Come on, let's get ready," said Najia as she and Hakim moved away from the window.

Hakim frowned. "For what?"

"The parent talk. Sonya, go to your… "

"Uh-uh, no way," the teen interrupted. "I'm not missing out on Yaz being flustered." With that, she returned her gaze outside. The Doctor was still standing there, hands clasped behind her back. She swung one foot around, like someone unsure now what to do. Sonya considered suggesting they let Yaz's new girlfriend in, too, and was about to voice it…

… when she saw the Doctor's expression change. Sonya watched as the coat-clad woman clearly raised her head up, as if being surprised by something… then Yaz came dashing back into view, straight into the Doctor's waiting arms. The two instantly engulfed eachother in another searing kiss, their bodies resuming the exact pose as when Sonya first saw them.

"Oh for crying out loud!" She gasped. Sonya was happy for her sister, but the last thing she wanted was to see such unabashed _gooey-ness_. "Yep, I'm going to my room!" She dramatically rose from the sofa and stormed off. "Good luck getting talking to Yaz, guys - you're gonna have to wrench her tongue out of that woman's throat first!"

Several minutes later, the door to the Khan flat finally opened and Yaz walked in, only to immediately be greeted by a very serious looking mother, and visibly awkward father. "Hey guys," she said breezily. "I'm back."

Her parents just continued glaring at her. "What?" the policewoman asked.

"Yaz," Najia eventually began, her voice even and stern. "It's way past time you tell us _exactly_ who this Doctor is."

Yaz gulped - while instinctively moving a hand to hide a "bruise" on her neck…

THE END


End file.
